The Copy Cat
by ProblemChildren
Summary: On a fateful day in a small village Yakumi stumbled upon a boy her age and a group of pirates. She sure didn't expect that. So will they be able to help her? Because even she has a few secrets she'd rather not share.
1. I'm strong too, you know?

_**Bunny-chan : this story is about 17 year old girl named: Diamond Yakumi, she is a sassy, sweet, tomboy, feminine and just unpredictable. A wildcard if you will.**_

_**Kitsune-chan : Yup, our Yakumi is really unpredictable, so enjoy!**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapter one :<strong>_

_**I'm strong too, you know!?**_

* * *

><p><em>- Being alive is a sign of strength -<em>

* * *

><p>On a fateful day in the east blue on a small peaceful village called Foosha village stood a seven year old girl with short red hair and red eyes. She was wearing an overly big shirt full of cuts and holes along with a pair of shorts. She was bare footed and seemed tired. She tiredly glanced around the village and just to show how unlucky she is it started to rain. Of course she doesn't mind the rain but when it starts pouring down it can get annoying.<p>

Muttering a curse under her breath she began running towards a bar she didn't even bother on knowing its name. Ignoring the loud noises she quickly opened the door only to blink in surprise at how full the place was. Full of pirates, she noted. She didn't mind pirates, she liked them.

"I'll prove it all for you to see!"

She glanced at the voice only to see a boy about her age holding a knife. The boy had black hair and black eyes.

"I'm not joking this time! I've had enough!" the boy declared

She tilted her head in confusion wondering what the boy was ranting about.

"Haha! Go for it! Let's see what you're gonna do!" a man with red hair exclaimed

The girl stared at the man in disbelief wondering why exactly a pirate like red haired Shanks is doing in a no name village like this playing with a little kid.

"Luffy's going to do something funny again!" another man said making the girl look at Luffy

Her eyes widened as the boy brought the knife under his left eye and stabbed himself making her wonder if he was a masochist.

She couldn't help but be amazed for some odd reason and unknowingly giggled as everyone started to panic.

"Idiot what the hell are you doing!?" Shanks yelled

The girl couldn't help but want to prove something as she ran over to the boy named Luffy and took away the knife before he could even react. Everyone stopped panicking to look at the new girl in a weird way not even noticing her clothes as she glared at the knife.

"Little miss what are-" Shanks said but was cut off as the girl stabbed her left leg without without screaming in pain. She only winced as she dragged the knife almost to her thighs making everyone panic again

"Is she crazy!?"

"Where are her parents!?"

"Is she Luffy's long lost sister or something!?"

Luffy stared at the girl with big round eyes as she glared at him

"I'm strong too,you know!?" she yelled

Luffy's face seemed to split in half as he grinned "Yeah!"

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapter end<strong>_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Bunny-chan : So that's it! Not long, but what did you expect? It will get longer over time, promise ;)<strong>_

_**Kitsune-chan : Belive it!**_

_**Bunny-chan : This is ONE PIECE not Naruto!**_

_**Kitsune-chan : Bunny please, Naruto copied me. I've been saying believe it before it became cool!**_

_**Bunny-chan : Uh...okay?**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Chapter two :**_

_**I'm Yakumi, you better believe it!**_

* * *

><p>Shanks stared at the girl who was severely bleeding right now in disbelief. The girl herself was grinning at Luffy while Luffy did the same.<p>

Before anyone can speak Makino came running to the girl and forced her to sit down "Sit still!" her voice was filled with worry and concern as she began treating the wound

The girl only stared at Makino wondering why she would even help her a complete stranger. Shanks notice how the little girl was still tensed as if waiting for a fight or something and frowned.

"Ouch, it hurts!" Luffy whined him out of his thoughts

Shanks sighed knowing he wasn't a doctor or anything but nonetheless forced Luffy to sit down and began doing the best he can with Luffy's minor injury compared to the little girl.

He mentally noted that he's never seen the girl before.

"...Somebody has been a bit too loose if you ask me" one of the crew members said looking at Shanks

Shanks stared at him wondering if he was crazy or drunk. Probably both. "What?" he asked

Another crew member pointed at the mystery girl "She looks like your lovechild" he said

Shanks tilted his head in childish confusion "Why would you say that?" he asked

"She's a red head just like you!" Luffy exclaimed somehow realizing what the others were implying

Shanks looked at the mystery girl who was sitting quietly on the chair. She didn't even looked interested in their conversation as she began messing with the bandage around her left leg.

"Shanks, I honestly thought you were a virgin." one of his crew members said

"So who's the mother?" another asked

"Eh!? Shanks is her father!?" Luffy yelled in shock pointing at the girl

The girl didn't look up but was listening. She almost snorted, how could she be related to Shanks? She wish she was though.

By now Shanks jaws were on the floor as he gaped at everyone giving him a devious smirk. Quickly realizing that the idiots thought he had a daughter with god knows who he started putting his arms up in defense "No! It's just a coincidence!" he yelled

"Sure, that's what they all say" one said with the devious smirk

"I would say that Shanks probably forced himself on the poor girl's mother and then left her!" another commented

"I DID NOT!" Shanks yelled with a tomato red face silently cursing his crew for thinking he would go so low

"Oh? So you admit that she's your daughter" one said

"I never said that!" Shanks said with a tired tone

The girl suddenly looked up at Shanks with an innocent face as she looked like a kicked puppy "D-dad...?" she softly asked just to have a good laugh

Everyone stopped and looked at the girl with wide eyes. Shanks was shocked, heck even 'shocked' was an understatement. Had he really gotten that drunk!?

The girl looked at Shanks again with wide eyes as tears began forming in her eyes. Everyone started glaring at the red haired captain who nervously gulped.

"I-it's all a misunderstanding! I...am still a virgin!" he exclaimed embarrassed for revealing that little fact but needing to do so in order to convince the others

Everyone gave him an not so amused face

"Maa, I think we should give him a break" Makino said

Shanks sighed in relief "Thank you" he said

Makino looked at him with a small smile "Of course, you have a lot of catching up to do with your little girl, right?" she innocently asked

Shanks knew better. He knew Makino sometimes would play along with their antics.

The little girl then started laughing so hard that everyone had to look at her. She continued laughing as if she heard the most funniest joke in the world ever and even fell off the chair followed by a loud boom. Despite this she didn't stop

After she finished laughing she started panting out of exhaustion. No one knew what to do as Luffy looked at the girl and asked "What's so funny?"

The girl simply pointed at Shanks "Did you see his face!?" she asked in childish amusement

Luffy did an 'oh' motion with his mouth as he started laughing too "You're right!"

The girl then stood up and walked over to the still shocked Shanks with a devious smirk.

"I can't believe the great red haired captain Shanks still has his v-card, you'd expect women to be throwing themselves at him at every island" she taunted

The crew all started laughing as Makino gaped at the girl for saying something like that

"V-card?" Luffy asked in confusion

The girl looked at Luffy "It means that Shanks-san is still a virgin" she explained not knowing that even she shouldn't be knowing that

Makino wondered how the girl was raised and noticed her clothes

"Virgin?" Luffy repeated

"It means he still hasn't had s-" the little girl was cut off as Makino placed her hands on her mouth

"Now Luffy, you'll find out when you're older!" Makino exclaimed as she began dragging the little girl to the bathroom to clean her up.

* * *

><p>"Let's drink up and celebrate! To Luffy's and...uh what's your name?" the man asked looking at the little girl who was now cleaned up wearing Luffy's clothes<p>

"I'm..Yakumi, you better believe it!" the girl grinned

"I'm Monkey D Luffy!" Luffy grinned at Yakumi

"To Luffy's and Yakumi's craziness and to our greatness!" the man continued

"How arrogant" Yakumi muttered under her breath

She honestly did not want to have anything to do with them. She's planning on leaving soon anyways so no need to get close or let these people know who she is. Sighing she looked at Makino who was smiling at her

"Could I have some water, please?" she politely asked

Makino nodded

So now Yakumi was sitting between Luffy and Shanks, just her luck.

"Yakumi-chan, I couldn't help but wonder..." Shanks began

"What?" Yakumi asked, her voice no longer childish.

"Aren't you afraid of pirates? Also shouldn't your parents be looking for you?" he asked

Yakumi was taken aback, wondering why someone like Shanks was worried about a complete stranger.

"I'm not scared, I like pirates. They're cool." she simply said avoiding the second question

Luffy grinned at her "I like pirates too! I want to be one, but Shanks won't let me!" he whined

Yakumi blinked and giggled at the boy "Maa Luffy-san, you're too young. A pirate's life isn't easy!" she said

"But I'm strong!" Luffy declared rather proudly

"I'm strong too, but we're still kids. Kids like us are too young to sail since it's dangerous. You could get captured and sold as a slave or something! You'll never be free. Besides kids like us are too inexperienced and won't be able to take on the adults." Yakumi explained

"So? All I have to do is beat them up!" Luffy said

Yakumi sighed at Luffy's simple way of thinking deciding that Luffy's way too immature to understand. She turned back to her glass of water ignoring Luffy, not wanting to dignify what he said with a reply, so she just shrugged

"Yakumi-chan's right you know? It isn't all fun and games" Shanks said as he too took a sip of his drink

Luffy frowned at the two who were being negative.

Shanks then placed his drink down "Is this water?" he asked in confusion just as Yakumi placed her drink down "That sake was the best I've ever tasted" she stated

Shanks eyes bulged as he looked at the empty glass of sake and then at the girl with red hair who seemed unfazed beginning to wonder if she was really his child or not. Speaking of which

"Yakumi-chan, you're too young to drink! Your parents wouldn't approve" he said

Yakumi spared him a glance making him see her narrowing eyes. "It's none of your concerns Shanks-san." she said as she jumped off the chair

She started walking towards the door without sparing anyone a glance.

Luffy ran after his new friend

Shanks just seemed surprised and then back at the glass of water. He sighed

"Something wrong?" Makino asked

"Yakum-chan seems...off. She's not acting her age...but then again not every kid is dumb like Luffy" he explained

Makino frowned and nodded in agreement "She isn't relaxed around others and seems like she'd rather be somewhere else. Even when she was laughing it seemed forced, also..." she trailed off

Shanks looked at her "Also what?" he asked

"When I was washing her up, her body was covered in bruises, burn marks and cuts. Of course my face showed it since she explained to me that she's so clumsy. But of course even I know that it was a lie." Makino said with a thoughtful frown

Shanks also frowned, how could that happen to a kid? He didn't expect a kid like Yakumi to be going through something like that.

"You don't think she's being...?" Makino asked

Shanks nodded

Both knew that Yakumi was being abused.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapter end!<strong>_


End file.
